Season 10: Part 5/Transcript
Part 5 '' ORDER POLAR COMMAND CENTER... (A pelican arrives and touches down on a landing pad. Freeze, Cal, and Nevada step out and are greeted by a UNSC Soldier.) '''Soldier:' Glad you're here, Ma'am! Nevada: Is the vid link to Tommy set up? Soldier: (To another soldier) Is the link to Dr. O ready? Soldier #2: Affirmative! Soldier: Dr. Oliver's link to our server is ready! Freeze: That's good! (The trio enter the base.) Soldier: We've set up a living quarter for each of you. Jerry will be on his way over here in a few hours. Nevada: Thanks for setting this up for us. Soldier: No problem. (The Soldier leaves. Nevada activates the vid link to Tommy.) Cal: We're here, Tommy. Tommy: Good to hear. That place hasn't change a bit. Nevada: Been here before? Tommy: This was the only outpost when the Order wasn't anything but a clandestine splinter group dedicated to protecting the Multi-Universe. Being the only outpost at the time of the Hundred Year War, Zordon checked in from time to time. Cal: Nice! Nevada: (Sarcastically) Couldn't they have found someplace warmer? Tommy: The sub-zero temperatures I don't like either, Nevada. Freeze: Well anyway, we have the files we could use to place Heckyl under arrest. Once we hand the files over to Jerry and W.O.O.H.P, We'll make our move. Tommy: Be careful. Heckyl will stop at nothing to destroy those files. Even if it means letting Snide take over for a while. (An explosion and gun fire is heard outside the CC.) Tommy: What was that? Soldier: Ma'am!! WE GOT SPACE... (shot dead) (Freeze, Cal, and Nevada rush outside and see numerous pelicans drop off an army of Space Pirates. Back at the Dino Lab....) Tommy: That's not good. (Readies his morpher) DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!!! (Morphs) BRACHIO POWER!! (Back at the Polar Base, the trio try their best to fight back against the Space Pirates.) Nevada: How many of these pricks are there?! Space Pirate: I ain't lettin' you losers take us down any longer! I'm gonna avenge our boss! I'm gonna get mah money! I'm gonna be rich!! HAHAHAHA... (The pirate is taken down by Tommy.) Tommy: Sorry! I'm afraid today isn't pay day! Cal: Just in time, Tommy!! Tommy: Yeah! Looked like a bad situation from the monitor. Good thing I came. Freeze: Uhhh... Guys? (The heroes look in the sky and see the Staff of Charon above them.) Snide: (From intercom) Order of the Just!! Your time has come to an end! Hand that information over to me, and I'll let you live for a few minutes longer! Freeze: We won't negotiate with you, Snide!! Snide: FINE! Your loss!! (Multiple Space Pirates arrive.) Freeze: Welp, we're fucked. Cal: There's so many! Nevada: How can we fight these guys?! (All of a sudden the Plesio Zord arrives with the Ptera Zord. The Plesio Zord attacking the Staff of Charon and the Ptera Zord attacking the ground forces.) Snide: You may have won this one, but I will return!!!! (The Staff of Charon retreats. The Dino Charge Rangers along with Jason, as the Gold Zeo Ranger, come to ground.) Jason: Time to take these guys down! (To Tyler) Take the lead, rookie! Tyler: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red! Chase: Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! Koda: Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! Riley: Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! Shelby: Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink! Ivan: Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold! Dino Charge Rangers: Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight! Tyler: Power Rangers... Dino Charge Rangers: ... DINO CHARGE!! Freeze: Alright guys! Let's do this!! (Freeze, Tyler, and Jason take on the snipers. Tommy, Riley, Chase, and Cal take on the ground forces outside the front entrance. Nevada, Koda, Shelby, and Sir Ivan take out the forces at the landing pad. They eventually take out all of the pirates and secure them for capture transport.) Tommy: Cal, get a hold of Dimitria. Tell her the Polar Command Center had been attacked. (An hour later, W.O.O.H.P. officials arrives and take the Space Pirates into custody. Jerry arrives.) Tommy: Glad you could make it, Jerry. I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver. Jerry: You have the information, Dr. Oliver? Tommy: Yeah. We do. But the enemy was here not to long ago. We need to secure this fast. Jerry: It would probably be best to hear what must be done from Dimitria. (The two enter the base.) Cal: Tommy, the link to Dimitria is ready. Tommy: Okay. Good. (Dimitria appears in the Monitor.) Dimitria: It is good to see that you didn't perish in the security breach. Freeze: We're okay, Dimitria. But Jerry is worried that the Space Pirates might attempt to attack him if he has the files. We may need to take them back to the Power Chamber. Dimitria: That would be the better call for action. If the Polar Outpost has been compromised, we'll need to keep them here and load them into the Order's central server. Freeze: Alright. (To Sunset) Sunset, did you get all that. Sunset: Yeah. I'll tell Alpha. Freeze: Good. Nevada: We got a Pelican ready to come back, Dimitria. Dimitria: We will be wait here at the Power Chamber. Safe travels to you, and may the power protect you. Freeze: Thanks, Dimitria. (The link goes offline. Back at Mich's backyard, he, Luna, Daniel, and Cloe are having lemonade. Bulk pops his head halfway over his fence like Wilson from Home Improvement.) Bulk: Oh hey ya, Neighbor! Mich: Hey Bulk. Want some lemonade? Bulk: (Pops the rest of his head over) I'd love to!!!!! (Bulk rushes over to Mich's yard, while accidentally comically falling over Mich's trash cans. He then gets up.) Bulk: I'll get those! (Mich rushes over to help Bulk.) Mich: You good? Bulk: Yep. Mich: For some reason, Danny seems to like your stumbling. I wonder if the same goes for Skull. (The two arrive at the table. Daniel is happy to see Bulk.) Daniel: HEY UNCLE BULKY!!! Bulk: HEY DANNY!!! Mich: Maybe a bit too much. (Smiles) (Luna and Cloe smile as well.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Transcripts